Hunters Versus Rebellion
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Four worlds collide for a battle they'll never forget. A battle not only for their world, but for a friend who's life had hit bottom and lower.Slight angst in chapter 2. Naruto 2. DISBANDED
1. Chapter 1:One Story Ends, Another Begins

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:The four worlds lived in peace. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. Until four brothers and sisters, one from each of the worlds, decided it wasn't enough and formed the Rebellion Force. Afterward, a new organization formed that called themselves Hunters and proclaimed themselves the Rebellion Force's rivals, handpicking a few select people from each world to be their recruits. Draco Malfoy won't be their only problem, however, because while Tara, born of Silverwatch, is convincing him to join the Hunters in Wizarding, disaster is brewing for the chosen recruits on Duel Monsters when Zane Truesdale, the second Exception, attempts suicide after one loss too many, leading to a devastating betrayal. Now it looks like the break Zane needed will never come.

Timelines:

GX:Set after Zane's first underground duel, but Zane made a different choice and decided to lose the duel rather than lose himself. Only one that sticks to at least some of the canon.

HP/NARUTO:Throw everything with those out the window. Naruto:Still an Uchiha massacre with Sasuke and Itachi as the only survivors, but not inflicted by Itachi. The incarnates killed their family(clan, whatever)and they both belonged to the Hunters at the time.

HP:Forget about Voldemort. He never existed and only Harry's mother is dead, killed by the Wizarding incarnate and he was the first to be targeted. Draco and his father do get along and there is the whole thing with the three Exceptions.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything except the plot, the incarnates, Shannara, the settings, idea of the four worlds, Sian and Tara, because that's, well, me.

Note:I just love crossovers with these characters involved, so I decided to write one. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy!Dedicated to Shannara Erickson, because I wrote this story just to include her.

* * *

Chapter 1:One Story Ends, Another Begins

Smoke.

Flames.

Screaming.

Anything and everything he wanted to hear was all around him, the noise crashing down on his ears.

This would be the end for the others, the ones who were nothing but opposition. The beginning for them and their like's rise. It wasn't over quite yet.

Standing up, he surveyed the carnage his onslaught had caused with grim satisfaction.

A smile crept over his bloody lips.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in ages," Mahrianos commented, sauntering over to stand beside him."This is the first time I've had a reason in ages," Levannon replied without looking at her.

Mahrianos shrugged her shoulders."What's the reason now, then?"she asked, forcing him to meet her eyes.

His deep green eyes turned to face her jewel-like amber ones and he answered,"Our time has rebellion force is beginning now." With a swirl of his dark cloak, the two of them vanished to begin their preparations.

The hunters were ready for or not, it wasn't over.

Craevyna woke to the sounds of fighting.

* * *

~Present Day~

"Have you guys met that new girl, Tara yet?"Harry asked, pushing a lock of jet black hair away from his emerald green eyes.

The boy closest to him shrugged.

"She's nothing really special, is she? Naomi has several classes with her and according to her, the only special thing about Tara is she's just as unnaturally smart as Hermione," he said, shaking bleach blonde hair out of his face.

"Well, of course Draco wouldn't think very much of her. No, he's waay too absorbed in Naomi Goldzonn," a girl with curly brown hair drawled, rolling her brown eyes sardonically.

"You jealous or something, Hermione?"the man beside her quipped, sounding affronted.

"No!"Hermione cried out defiantly,"I was just saying-" They didn't get to find out what she'd been "just saying" because at that moment, the very person they'd been discussing appeared, as if from thin air.

"Someone say my name?"she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no one!"the man with flaming red hair exclaimed hastily, his freckled face turning a shade of red to rival his hair.

Tara raised her eyebrows even higher.

"O-kay, then. Ron, you're lying,"she pointed out, folding her arms across her chest and looking at him expectantly. Harry cut in for Ron.

"Honestly, Tara, we weren't talking about you,"he told her seriously, meeting her eyes fully, hoping they wouldn't betray him.

"Sure. Let's just say I believe you and we can all rest easy at night,"Tara proposed,"okay?" And with that, she turned away from them and left.

"That didn't go over so well," Draco muttered ruefully. "Ya think?"Ron shot back, his voice heavy with irony.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"Break it off, you two,"Harry cut across them exasperatedly.

Draco shrugged again. "Where is Naomi, anyways?"he wondered, changing the subject abruptly.

"Maybe she's with Ginny or something," Hermione suggested offhandedly.

"Yeah, that really helps, ,"Draco said acidly, dripping with sarcasm and he took off to go look for her. "That worked out nicely,"Ron commented.

"Yeah, no kidding, Ron,"Harry added with an ironic chuckle.

Draco had very little luck finding Naomi around the grounds and wasn't until he ventured up the stairs in the direction of his Head's dorm, which he shared with the Head Girl and we can all guess who that is, can't we ?Yeah.

She was standing in front of the portrait hole that led into his dorm, looking incredibly troubled.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"Draco asked, sounding concerned as he made his way over to her.

Naomi looked up at him and just shook her head.

"It's nothing, Draco,"she assured him unconvincingly and she added,"Let's go back downstairs."

She held out her hand for him to take.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter and just took her hand and allowed her to lead him back down the stairs.

The others were all still in the Great Hall when they reached it and Harry waved them over.

"Where'd you find her?"Harry inquired."Tell you later,"Draco replied with a nod at Naomi.

Harry shrugged and changed the subject.

"What's going on?"Naomi asked curiously."Nothing, we were discussing Tara but that sort of cut off once she caught us,"Ron answered.  
"Wonder where she went,"Hermione commented to herself.

Draco heard her and added,"Don't we all wonder where she goes."Hermione nodded."There's a mystery for another day if I ever saw one,"Harry observed."Why another day?"Ron quipped questioningly.

Naomi left the group again, muttering about going for a rolled his eyes as he watched her retreating back.

* * *

~Time Lapse~

He found Tara surreptitiously in his common room, sitting on the green sofa with a serious expression encompassing her reserved features.

Draco was at a loss for words.

"What...are you doing here?"he wondered through nearly numb lips.

Tara turned to face him with her emotionless chocolate brown eyes."The time is coming,"she declared enigmatically,"The truth must be revealed before it's too late," "And what truth would that be?"Draco quoted with a slight sense of dread.

"Your identity as a Hunter,"Tara said without a hint of hesitation,looking him directly in the eyes.

He immediately took on an expression of pure disbelief.

"A hunter?What the hell do you mean by that?I don't kill animals for sport,"he replied, sounding immensely puzzled by her words.

Tara shook her head.

"Not that kind of hunter. The Hunters are an organization destined to battle our rivals until the end,"she corrected him calmly.

Draco raised a light blonde eyebrow at her, enabling her to sense his obvious skepticism.

"I'm not having you on, if that's what you're thinking, Draco. Everything I'm telling you is the complete truth and I know because I'm a Hunter as well,"Tara announced firmly. "I don't believe you,"Draco said stubbornly,"Why should I?"

"Because our worlds are in trouble,"Tara answered gravely, though her eyes remained as blank as ever, waiting for his reaction.

"What does that-what are you talking about, worlds,Tara?"he burst out in frustration, cutting himself off mid-sentence.

"That's right, I said "worlds".You didn't really think there was only a single world to this story?"Tara asked him incredulously.

Draco's answer was to stare blankly at her.

"Well, it's actually quite opposite. There are four worlds to this universe:Wizarding, Duel Monsters, The Land of Fire and the one that has only recently entered the picture is called Silverwatch for its inhabitants,"Tara explained, the guise of a storyteller. "And what world do you come from?Wizarding?"Draco said with false curiosity. Tara gave the first sign of any sort of hesitation.

"Yes,"she replied slowly, but Draco was far too sceptical to be able to detect any dishonesty from her tone. "The point is,"Tara pressed on hastily,"You can't keep living in the dark here. So I'm bringing the current war to your attention now," "War,"Draco repeated, dazed by the concept. "From confusion comes clarity,"Tara said mysteriously.

Slowly, Draco began to nod.

"I-I want to know,"he insisted hesitantly with the air of not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

"You sure?"Tara quipped,"because this isn't something you can just unlearn once you've heard the perils."Draco nodded,"I'm sure,"

Tara took a deep breath."Get comfortable,"she advised. Draco sat down on a chair across from her.

"It began with something arguably small:the union. The four worlds were already mutally joined, so the union was only speeding up the was before any real sense of time had been established, so you won't ever be able to read about it out of a book of any kind. After the union, a demon was born. With his brother and two sisters, they decided they didn't like the way the worlds were run and formed the Rebellion Force and led it as the were each borne of a different world-"

"And where do the "Hunters" you mentioned come into this?"Draco interrupted impatiently. "I'm getting to that,"Tara forestalled him," A long while later, when the war started, it was because our leader, and I say leader because he should be ours, decided that the incarnates vision wasn't he became the first and possibly last Hunter,"

Draco was stunned into silence.

"And your leader chose me to join as well?"he said when he finally found his voice again.

Tara nodded."I joined.I recommend you do,too, but it's your decision to make,"and with those words, she was gone again. Draco was left dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2:Deadly Secrets

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:see chapter one

Disclaimer:I do not own GX or any of the anime characters or animes themselves. I own any characters you don't recognize and most of the settings and the idea of the four worlds.

* * *

Chapter 2:Deadly Secrets

_I just want to end it all_

_Dead and alone When did things get this bad?_  
_Was it when I plummeted off that cliff?_  
_Was it when I started failing at my only skill?_  
_Or was it when I became too dependent on winning?_

_There's nothing left for me here Fighting for the universe just doesn't seem right When I can't even fight for myself_

_I just want to end it all_

_Feel my life end Be free from the pain I've fallen so hard I can't get up Now I just want to end it all_

_I just want to end it all_

_My world has been slowly falling apart I'm falling to pieces I've been shattered by the person I used to be I used to not care But then, Fate gave me something to care about_

_I've always had to be strong Always had to be the one who knew it all Always had to be the tough one But life isn't always that way and now_

_I just want to end it all_

_Feel this pain vanish Know I'm free from my mistakes I've started my own judgement I won't get up again I just want to end it all_

_I just want to end it all_

_Life or death _

_Hate or love _

_Strength or weakness _

_What choices have I made?_

_I just want to end it all_

_I want to feel it all end _

_There's nothing left for me here _

_No love, no approval, no friendship, no sympathy _

_If I end my life, I'll end the pain _

_End the tears, end the need for lies_

_Pick up the knife _

_And watch it fall As the last thing I'll ever see_

_Feel my life end _

_Be free from the pain _

_I've never fallen so hard before I can't get up now _

_I just want to end it all_

_I just want to end it all _

Breathing hard, his emerald fire eyes were focused on the heart beat all the faster, as if it knew its possessor was going to halt its beating very soon.

It didn't matter to him, he had nothing left to live for.

His confidence, his security and above all,his friends and brother had abandoned him.

From behind his curtains of dark blue hair, Zane shut his eyes to endure the oncoming pain and then...the phone rang."Zane?"his brother's voice cried,"Zane, are you there?"

Zane lifted the receiver to his ear.

"I'm here, Syrus,"he said, sounding tired beyond his years.

"We heard about the underground duel. Come back to the Academy, please,"Syrus pleaded, though there was definitely a suspicious undertone to his plea.

Though Syrus couldn't see him, Zane nodded in agreement slowly. "I'll come on the first ferry tomorrow, Sy, promise,"he conceded and he put the phone down and sighed heavily.

Something would have to change now.

He looked down at his pale, scarred wrists. He had gotten himself into this mess, now he'd have to rely on himself to get out of it.

Turning away from the phone, he began to pack his things. Last was to retrieve his dark knee-coat from the surface of his hotel bed.  
He replaced it over his black skintight turtleneck and let out another sigh.

It was going to be another long night.

Without another sound, Zane collapsed on top of the bed, fully dressed and fell asleep.

The first thing that met his eyes when he woke up was the blinding sunlight, streaming in through the curtains of his windows, forcing him to squint as he rose from under the covers. Today was the day he would have to face his brother.

Zane could just imagine his reaction when he told him he'd tried to take his own life.

* * *

"So you're here again,"Draco said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

Tara didn't flinch.

"You need to make your decision, Draco,"she intoned and then she added, as if on a whim,"Come with me."She walked over to a window at the far end of the kitchen.

Draco looked unperturbed.

"You can't Apparate or Disapparate while on the Hogwarts grounds,""Who said anything about Apparating?"Tara countered slyly, her brown eyes showing some emotion for once.

He joined her in front of the window and allowed her to grip his arm like a vice. Then before his eyes, Tara morphed into a cloud of smoke and in a matter of seconds, they were travelling through the air at rocket speed.

When they finally stopped, it was in front of a large, fortress-like castle, shrouded in complete darkness.

"Whoa, what is this place?"Draco questioned, awestruck. "This is our temporary station within the wizarding world. Once you make your decision, we're relocating to the Duel Monsters world to recruit some from there,"Tara answered nonchalantly. "Damn,"Draco muttered expressively.

Tara suppressed a chuckle and led him wordlessly inside.

"Tara,"a smooth voice greeted them the instant they crossed through the stone doors. "I've brought the first Wizarding Hunter," Tara replied, not bothering to greet the person in return.

A man stepped into the light.

His light brown hair fell into curtains over his stormy blue eyes, giving the accurate impression of anti-socialization. The way his black collared shirt stretched over the front of his torso gave the impression of total, dominant strength over peers.

"I think I see that,"he commented dryly, his eyes performing the merest of flickers towards Draco's pale did his best not to flinch away from this man's piercing gaze.

"I need you to take him on a small trip to coerce him into making his decision to join or not, Sian,"Tara explained calmly, staring into his eyes.

Sian was about to answer when another, colder, unfamiliar voice replied instead. "I'll take him,"

This voice was very different from Sian's. While his was calm and reassuring, this man's voice was harsh and cold.

Tara stared oddly at the doorway and Draco found she was staring at the source of this inhumanly cold voice.

He was standing, no, leaning against the door frame, hands deep in the pockets of his pitch black cloak, eyelids closed so it was impossible to tell what colour his eyes were behind them. The red cloud patterns across his cloak stood out against the midnight black that dominated the rest of his outfit. His black hair was tied back and tucked into his collar, but Draco could tell it was probably unnaturally long. Pastel purple strapped sandals were attached to his black cutoffs, showing his toes, the nails painted blood-red like his fingernails.

"Itachi,"Tara warned, glaring at him disapprovingly.

Itachi opened his eyes, revealing insipid blood-red irises somewhat dominated by black comma-like marks arranged in circular formation at the center and said abruptly, ignoring Tara, "Let's go, Malfoy."

Draco was much too nervous to ask how this frosty stranger knew his name and simply walked in uncomfortable silence to his place in the doorway.

"Tell Sasuke where I am, if he asks,"Itachi told Tara firmly and he grabbed Draco's arm and they were off.

What met Draco's line of sight when they stopped was a scene of utter devastation. A mass of bodies lay before his feet, all bearing the signs of a rather violent death.

With a jolt, Draco recognized one of the faces of the mangled bodies and rushed over to the body in terror. "Hey, I know her!"he exclaimed in shock, "She disappeared from Hogwarts not two weeks ago!"

Itachi nodded grimly, "These are the casualties of the Rebellion's latest slaughter. They were innocent people who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

"How can they stand this?"Draco wondered in a low, fierce voice.

Itachi snapped at his clear ignorance and spat,"You want to know why I joined the Hunters, Malfoy?It was because of one thing and one thing only:my family. I couldn't stand to have the people I love die, knowing I could've done something about it, knowing I could've prevented it from happening. But I let it happen anyways. The question now is could you?"

With those ominous words, Itachi sent him spiralling back to Hogwarts alone, too angry to look at his face anymore.

* * *

Zane stepped carefully off of the ferry, bag in hand and spotted Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus and Jaden all queued up on the dock, waiting for him.

Atticus saw him first and they all came running over instantly.

Zane didn't move; he simply stared blankly at them until Syrus came barreling towards him, out of breath.

"How are you, Zane?"he asked, scrutinizing Zane suspiciously the moment he laid eyes on him. "I'm not too sure, to be quite honest, Sy,"Zane confessed, looking down almost in shame.

"Get some rest," Jaden suggested," you look like you haven't slept in years." Zane gave an ironic chuckle,"You'd be surprised just how accurate that theory may be,"

Luckily, Jaden didn't appear to have heard this remark and Zane followed him and the others back to the Slifer Red dormitory in thoughtful silence.

When they were all settled in the conversation pit in Chazz's dorm, Syrus broached the question that everyone was dying to ask.

"What happened?"he said simply with genuine concern.

Zane hesitated slightly,"I don't really know. Something just...went wrong, I guess,"

"Like what?What went wrong to make you go down like that?"Chazz, a tall man with with midnight eyes and black hair that defied gravity, demanded harshly.

There was a loud thump and a groan because Jaden punched Chazz in the arm.

"Shut up, Chazz,"Jaden advised sharply, glaring at him. Chazz rubbed his arm, rolling his eyes at Jaden. "Go on, Zane,"Syrus prompted, ignoring Jaden and Chazz.

Zane cleared his throat and continued.

"I just didn't know what to do,"he confessed, "I'd never had experience battling things like what Aster threw at me in our duel(Aster looked pointedly away) and I guess I was too desperate to win. I fell to pieces. Those ten losses I endured after only prolonged the downward spiral I was doomed to head for. I was severely diminished when Shroud came along. The things he said to get me into the underground arena were all too tempting. I reneged on my promise to myself. I let my desperation get the better of me. I agreed to an underground duel. But when it came down to giving into my anger or losing the duel, I gave up."

He deliberately left out the part about him attempting to commit suicide. That wouldnt've gone over very well at the moment. The situation was already much too fragile as it was.

"Damn,"Jaden exclaimed aloud, no doubt voicing what everyone else was thinking of Zane's story.

Syrus frowned. He had the feeling that the story was incomplete. There was definitely something Zane was still not telling them.

"So what do you plan to do while you're here?"Atticus asked. Zane shrugged his shoulders noncommittally,"Take a break, I guess," That break would be very short-lived.

"You can stay with me, Zane,"Syrus offered, though it wasn't out of generosity. He wanted to find out what Zane was keeping from them. It seemed important, crucial, even.

"Thanks, Sy," Zane thanked him gratefully, too tired to suspect Syrus of any ulterior motives other than simply being kind.

He got up and followed Syrus to his dormitory, lost in his thoughts.

Chazz made a thoughtful noise, "Is it just me or does anyone else think that Zane's not being himself?"

"He isn't himself, Chazz. This is what comes from rising to the top;a devastating tumble,"Jaden said grimly. "Well, getting all depressed is hardly going to help anything,"Chazz observed, "I mean, it was just a couple duels."

Both Jaden and Aster shook their heads.

"It was much more than just losing a couple of duels,"Jaden declared raised an eyebrow."What do you mean by that?"he wondered, confused.

Jaden looked at Aster, who nodded for him to continue. "What you have to understand, Chazz, is that dueling and winning was Zane's life. I don't think he ever lost before Aster,"he began and Aster had the inclination to look guilty,"And after that, well, he just couldn't keep his mind off of the fear of further failures. That's what he viewed losing as;nothing short of failure,"

Chazz scoffed,"Well, that's ridiculous,"

Aster pierced him with an icy stare.

"Is it?Is it really?Tell me, Chazz, don't you do the same thing everytime you've lost in the past?"he questioned fiercely, his blue eyes like chips of ice now.

"That's just it,I haven't lost any duels that I haven't permanently blocked out of my mind,"Chazz replied cockily, though with a faint grimace.

Aster rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Well, try to remember, then,"he drawled sarcastically.

Chazz threw him a scathing look before answering,"The only duel I've lost recently that I haven't completely forgotten is my latest duel against you and that wasn't technically a loss, it was a draw."

Again, Aster rolled his eyes. "Don't be stubborn, Chazz, you lost and you know it,"

Chazz looked scandalized. "But I didn't!"he exclaimed,"you're rewriting history!It was a bloody draw!" "It was not a draw,"Aster said fiercely, enunciating every word as though it were a complete sentence.

Chazz huffed. "Fine, I surrender. I lost one duel three weeks ago,"he surrendered, defeated. "And I heard you berating yourself afterwards, so don't try and deny that, either,"Aster said strongly. "Whatever,"Chazz retorted disdainfully."That's what I thought," Aster said, satisfied.

"But what I still don't get is why he got coerced into underground dueling at all. I mean, sure he had basically hit rock bottom, but underground dueling is about as low as you can get. All the duelists down there are crazy sadists,"Chazz stated, "he should know that." Aster sighed. "He does know that, he just got desperate, didn't you listen?" Chazz rolled his eyes. "I did listen, for your information, Phoenix and it still strikes me as odd that-" "OKAY!"Atticus interrupted loudly, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" Both Aster and Chazz looked at him in amazement. They'd never heard Atticus yell at anyone like that before.

"Just shut up a minute so I can think, you imbeciles," the last two words were muttered and Atticus shook his head disapprovingly. "How about we wait for Zane to clear this up when he's ready?"he suggested huffily and he got up and left.

Chazz's eyebrows went so far up, they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

* * *

Draco landed with a loud slam in his bedroom, where Naomi was waiting for him with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"she asked, trying hard to keep her voice even.

"I was out with...someone,"Draco answered evasively, taking a deep breath to shake off the shock he'd experienced from seeing Anna's decomposing figure outside of Hogwarts. "Who?" Naomi quipped curiously.

Draco had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "It's nothing important, Naomi,"he assured her, "can't you just drop it?" "If it's so unimportant, you should be able to tell me,"Naomi reasoned. "It isn't necessary,"Draco tried again unconvincingly.

"Goddamn it, Draco, just tell me before I hex you into next year," Naomi threatened warningly, drawing her wand on him.

Draco eyed her wand apprehensively for a moment, then drew his own with some pretension. "I didn't want to have to resort to this," he admitted, "but desperate times call for desperate measures;Naomi, if you can wait until tomorrow, I'll explain everything, but right now, I need a little time to make a decision that affects much more than just me."

Naomi stowed her wand back in her pocket.

"All right, fine, but you'd better have a good explanation for all this,"she conceded grudgingly, turning on her heel and leaving his room.

Draco put his wand away as well and let out a heavily exaggerated sigh before turning a minute out of his own room and venturing over to Hermione's door, which was currently closed. He balled his hand into a fist and rapped on the door with his knuckles. "Hermione?"he called tentatively.

The door swung open to reveal Hermione's curious face.

"What's up?"she questioned, sounding a little too friendly. "Can I talk to you a moment?It's really important to...quite a few people,"he said seriously, then added under his breath, he added,"One of which I wouldn't put it past him to kill me," Luckily, Hermione didn't catch this. "Absolutely," she agreed, stepping aside to let him in.

He swept past her and settled himself in the chair in front of her writing desk. Hermione sat down, facing him on her bed. "What's going on?"she wondered, curious to know what was making her friend act in such a peculiar manner.

"You can keep a secret, can't you, Hermione?"Draco asked cautiously, choosing his words very, very carefully. "Of course,"Hermione said, sounding a little hurt,  
"Why?"

Draco took a deep breath and started to explain as much as he could,"There's a lot going on in our world that we don't know about. I've heard the gist of it, but now I have to decide whether or not I want to be a part of it because people are dying and I have the chance to try and help stop it."

Hermione looked stunned.

"Draco,"Hermione began after a very long pause, "I think that if you truly think you can help stop these people dying, then you should definitely become part of it."

Draco nodded. He had just had his decision made for him. "Thanks, Hermione. You don't know the half of what your advice is going to do," he thanked her sincerely and he stood and exited her room to return to his.

He stood by his window, watching the sun slowly dip down into a nearby hill and back into the sky.~When midnight comes,~He thought,~My decision will be known completely.~With that thought in his head, he prepared for the coming night. What exactly would he need to expect once Tara, Sian and that harsh guy, Itachi, knew all he didn't know of their conflict?

Probably a crapload of scorn, but he could handle that just fine.

Something that would haunt his dreams now until the day he died was the daunting prospect of whether or not Itachi was thinking about killing him. He just seemed that kind of person to Draco.

The embodiment of ambivalence in the flesh, with the skills and precision of an undertaker. Could he be anymore terrifying?

Draco shuddered involuntarily, not sure he would want to find out.

During the evening, he saw Tara snake her way into the building very near Hogwarts, followed closely by Sian and Itachi, both of their faces hidden behind lengths of black cloth.

Tara spotted him looking and was at his window in a matter of seconds.

"Come,"she said without preamble and grabbed his arm, yanking him through the window. Upon arriving, Draco found that Sian and Itachi were both already back at the hideout.

"You have brought him back again," Sian observed," why is this? Twice in one day."

Tara ushered him forward to speak to them.

"I was waiting for midnight to fall,"Draco told them completely honestly," But Tara took me here now. It is past sunset and this day, I have some very pressing news to deliver," "And what, pray tell young Malfoy, is that?" Sian asked with an air of intrigue.

Draco cleared his throat and announced," I have made my decision and I want to fight for the Hunters."


	3. Chapter 3:Union Of The Hunters

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:see chapter one

Disclaimer:what do you think?

* * *

Chapter 3:Union of the Hunters

And it began without another word.

"The first item we have to deal with is training you with wandless magic, or Magustry, as we've begun to call it,"Tara declared soberly.

Draco raised an eyebrow articulatively at her.

"The Wizarding incarnate is very accomplished in it, so you need to learn," Sian answered his unasked question immediately upon seeing his expression. Itachi scoffed quietly and following his scoff, began to retreat out through the back door.

"Itachi,"Tara called after him,"this is your department to teach."

Fluidly and slowly,Itachi turned around in the doorway to face her, head vaguely tilted forwards to look at her. "He,"Itachi said softly, "Is none of my concern, Tara,"

"On the contrary, he is all of our concern because he's joined our organization, therefore, we look out for him,"Tara argued, firmly and dangerously softly, softer even than him.

Itachi gave a tiny, toneless sigh before giving Tara the slightest of nods. Even he knew not to mess with Tara when she used that tone of voice.

"Uhhhhhh...are you sure about this?"Draco asked cautiously, looking taken aback.

Tara turned to look at him.

"It is crucial you two form an aquaintanceship, if not a friendship, now before things become too serious,"she explained, "Itachi is a good person. He's just had trouble showing it since the Rebellion Force killed his family."

Draco nearly jumped with shock. "His entire family?"he quipped incredulously.

"Well, except-" "Except me,"a surly, confident voice answered for Tara, causing Draco to turn on his heel to look behind them.

What seemed like the smaller version of Itachi was leering at them from behind, only clad in white robes with a dark brown/purple bottom belted at the waist by a purple bow and worn over black pants and a bared, pale other difference between them was this man's eyes, which looked as though they'd seen things no person should have at his age. Draco would hazard a guess that he was about 16, give or take a year or two, with the same dark hair and blood-red irises as Itachi.

"Sasuke, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"Tara said sternly, glaring daggers at him.

"Don't get caught,"Sasuke replied innocently,the faint laugh lines around his face becoming more pronounced. That was another difference between him and Itachi. Tara rolled her eyes at him.

"So who are you, then?"Draco wondered curiously. "Kind of slow, aren't you?"Sasuke commented, "I'm Itachi's younger brother and the only other survivor of the Uchiha clan slaughter." "Clan?"Draco quoted, voicing his confusion. "It's what they call families in the Land of Fire,"Tara told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "O-kay,"Draco said, still feeling a little nonplussed about the title? He didn't know what to think of it as.(Neither do I, .)

"So the Rebellion Force killed your parents?"Draco said, trying to sound sympathetic. "Not just my parents. They murdered every living relative we had once we'd been marked Hunters,"Sasuke answered darkly."My condolences, even though we've only just met,"Draco replied.

Sasuke waved it away. "While I may not be over it completely, I've accepted it as the only downside of realizing my true calling in life,"he replied. "You've certainly accepted your place here, haven't you?"Draco said."It was my choice,"Sasuke shrugged half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess there was no one to send you on a guilt trip,"Draco observed quietly.

Fortunately, no one appeared to have heard this and then Itachi grudgingly beckoned Draco to follow him into another room.

"If I have to be the one to train you, we will start right this second because the sooner we start, the sooner we can be shot of each other, agreed?"Itachi said all of this very softly, but Draco caught every word without having to try.

When Draco nodded,not trusting himself to speak, Itachi took on a more commanding tone,

"For the first lesson, you can use your wand to channel the magic through your it out and grip it tightly. I'm instructing you to move this lamp with your hands and without an incantation. For now, your wand will be your source of power. Start now."

Draco pulled his wand out and held it so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"You're holding it too tight, Malfoy. It's a power source, not a lifleline,"Itachi adjusted his grip,loosening it a great deal. Draco relaxed his grip a little and aimed a hand at the lamp he was supposed to be moving.

"Focus on channelling the magic through not the wand, but your hand. The palm, to be precise. Visualize moving the lamp into the air, maybe about two, three inches with every bit of concentration you have left in you,"Itachi instructed, trying hard to keep the scorn out of his tone.

At his word, Draco shut his eyes against his better judgement and removed all thoughts of anything other than moving the said lamp from his head, concentrating on it as hard as his concentration permitted.

He raised his palm, facing it at the lamp and the lamp levitated three inches into the air.

Itachi broke into a slow series of applause. "Boy, you are exceptional, aren't you?"he drawled tonelessly. "It's got to be the spell,"Draco realized breathlessly, stowing his wand back into his pocket.

"And what spell is that, Malfoy?"Itachi quipped skeptically.

Draco shook his head slightly before answering," When I was born, my dad said I had a spell on me that another boy had as well. The two of us are meant to halt the madness, "meant to be extraordinary", to use his words."

Itachi looked faintly bemused.

"That spell was cast by him,"he said to himself with mild reverence. Of course the "him" in question will remain unamed for just a little bit longer.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and just started to sit down.

Itachi stopped him, yanking his arm upwards.

"One successful attempt does not merit a break quite yet,"he warned,"this lesson isn't over. This time, you'll have to do without the wand and we'll see how that goes."

Draco gave him a reproachful glare before standing up straight and forcing himself back into his previous stance again.

"This is standard procedure;concentrate on moving the lamp, only use yourself as the power source instead of the wand. The power will emit from your fingertips,"Itachi indicated the points on Draco's fingertips,"and invisible threads will lift the lamp into the air, steadily and silently."

Draco nodded confidently, not trusting himself to speak at that moment and pointed his fingertips directly at the lamp, shutting his eyes once again.

All at once, a strange sensation overtook his mind, blotting out all other thoughts from his head.

It felt as though threads were crawling out of his fingertips at a breakneck pace.

With some trepidation, he opened his eyes and found odd-coloured streams escaping from his palm, but nothing was happening to the lamp.

"Escan,"Itachi said dismissively, eradicating the colourstreams with a wave of his hand and turning to look at Draco.

"That was much feebler,"Itachi observed critically.

Draco snorted, "I'm a wizard who's worked his whole life with wands and incantations. What'd you expect?" Itachi surpressed a sigh with difficulty and replied scornfully, "A lot more than this. Didn't you learn non-verbal spells in sixth-form?"

"Non-verbal, yes, but not non-wand-channelled," Draco shot back angrily. "There's a gaping hole in your education, then,"Itachi concluded condescendingly. Draco scowled,"It's a school of wand-channelled magic. I don't think there are any Maguses in existence at the present,"

Itachi looked at right at him and told him emotionlessly, "Then, you'd be wrong. You're looking at one this very moment."

Draco simply stared at Itachi until he changed the subject back to their lesson.

"Regardless, get ready for another time, focus more carefully on your initial goal,"Itachi instructed forcefully. Draco sighed heavily and repositioned himself.

Itachi stood behind him and said carefully, "Close your mind, Draco. Open the gates of power. And think over the words;lescate son lampu."

Draco did as he was bidden, repeating those seemingly simple words in his head over at least twenty times.

He felt Itachi guiding his hands into the correct place and positions.

"Open your eyes and focus your gaze on the lamp until you feel the colourstreams fighting to be released from your fingertips and then, release them,"he told Draco with forced patience.

Draco opened his eyes and set them on the now hateful lamp and waited.

All at once, the sensation of crawling came back to his fingertips, only this time, the sensation was much stronger. It was almost overwhelming now. Once again, Draco saw those odd-coloured streams attempting to escape from their imprisonment in his fingertips, but with a much more frantic speed.

Itachi surveyed this almost disapprovingly and intoned," Now, release them."

All at once, Draco let go of the hold he seemed to have on the streams and they hurled themselves at the lamp, causing it to go leaping off of the table. Then, as quickly as they had come, the streams vanished and gave way to Itachi's face, which looked absolutely livid.

Draco actually took a surprised step backward away from him.

"What?"he asked Itachi nervously.

He exploded,"That was the most reckless display of Magustry I've ever seen, Malfoy!You let it go far too quickly. If you let it go like that in a war, or even just during a practice battle, it could boomerang and kill you in the process! Do you want that happening to you?"

"No," Draco muttered resentfully, not quite meeting Itachi's eyes.

"Exactly. We'll adjourn for today, but you have to learn some control before your training is over,"Itachi reneged grudgingly, throwing Draco a distasteful look before leaving him alone in the large room.

He wasn't alone for long, though.

Mere minutes after Itachi's abrupt exit, Tara entered the room, looking uncharacteristically grim, which was a definite sign that something was wrong.

"What's going on?"he questioned apprehensively, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We have a problem with one of the chosen Hunter recruits on Duel Monsters," Tara answered solemnly," Something very bad has happened in the oldest's life recently and he might not choose to join because of it. We have to get him together before time runs out,"

Draco thought that over for a moment.

"So how are you planning on getting near enough to him to convince him to join?"he wondered curiously.

"The doing is the issue here because the problem with him is the oldest has only just tried to kill himself,"Tara explained, causing Draco to drop the cup he'd been holding.

"What?"he gasped in disbelief. "You heard me. He's still depressed and we need to get him undepressed, so his judgement won't be clouded,"Tara told him gravely, looking all too serious.

"Who's this oldest, anyways?"Draco asked. "His name is Zane Truesdale,"Tara declared.

Draco's eyes grew big,

"But isn't that-?" "Unfortunately, it is. His life is going to be viewed as valuable in the eyes of the Rebellion if he takes it himself anytime soon,"Tara said with clear disgust.


	4. Chapter 4:Lost In Reservation

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:see chapter one

* * *

Chapter 4:Lost In Reservation

That was the week it would all fall apart.

Zane was unhappy. Anyone with eyes could see that.

He wouldn't talk, he barely ate and he didn't take all too kindly to all of the things his friends tried to get him to talk about what was making him unhappy.

Mercifully, the end of the week came, but it was with a heavy price.

On Saturday night, Atticus ventured into Syrus' dormitory, but found the bedroom part of it empty. The bathroom door was closed, however, so Atticus assumed Zane must be in there and headed straight for it.

"Zane!"he called, "I'm taking you to dinner with the others whether you want to go or not, so it's no use hiding from me!" And he grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it. It didn't open, though. Atticus tried again. It was locked from the inside, he guessed. "A locked door isn't going to stop me,"Atticus said aloud and he slammed open the door but got a nasty shock inside the room.(And I don't mean Zane was going to the bathroom)

He nearly yelled out loud.

Zane was lying on the stone-cold floor, panting, eyes half-closed and his pale arms bare and covered in blood. "Whoa, "was all he could say. Then, without another thought, he hoisted Zane's arm around his neck and began hauling towards the infirmary, grunting with exertion.

Either Zane couldn't walk because of the loss of blood or he didn't have the will to do so in his present state. Either way, Atticus had to half-drag, half-carry him all the way to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary, Atticus called out,"Nurse Fontaine?"

The nurse came into the room and gasped upon seeing Zane. "Put him down over there, Atticus,"she said urgently, indicating the nearest cot. Atticus did what she told him.

Once he had Zane settled onto the cot, the nurse asked,"How did this happen?"

Atticus shrugged hopelessly. "I was just going coming to get him for dinner because he hasn't been eating and I found him like this and lying on the bathroom floor of Syrus' dormitory,"he explained solemnly,"Do you mind getting someone to fetch his brother and everyone else who's important?"

"What 'everyone else'?"Fontaine quipped.

Atticus spouted off a list of all of the people who deserved to know of Zane's present condition. She sent someone off to go and retrieve the others.

At that moment, they were all sitting in the Slifer dorm dining room, waiting for Atticus to finish getting Zane so that they could eat, when there was a knock on the door. Jaden stood up to get it.

The door opened to reveal one of the nurse's messengers,Kevin. "Hey, Kevin, what's Nurse Fontaine want?"Jaden asked cheerfully.

Kevin hesitated,

"Z-Zane Truesdale is in the infirmary and the one who brought him there, Atticus Rhodes requested that everyone currently in this dormitory be alerted," "Ehhhh, guys?"Jaden called,"Zane's in the infirmary."

Syrus' eyes bugged out and he exclaimed,"WHAT?" They all blew past Kevin and ran for the infirmary in a clear rush.

The first thing they saw when they got there was Zane lying across the cot, breathing raggedly and his arms bandaged heavily.

"What happened?"Syrus demanded of Atticus."Shhh,"he scolded, pressing a finger to his lips and beckoning the others to follow him somewhere where they could talk. "What happened?"Syrus repeated when Atticus finally halted.

Atticus took a deep breath,"I don't really know. I went to go get him from your room, Syrus, and found him lying on the bathroom floor, barely conscious and his arms were covered in blood,"

Zane stirred feebly. "S-Syrus?"they heard him call out wearily.

Syrus re-entered the wing and stood in front of the cot he was lying on. "How did this happen?"he asked, straining to keep his voice calm.

Zane coughed before speaking again,"Is everyone else here?" "We're here, Zane,"Aster assured him.

"Okay,"he cleared his throat and began, "This wasn't the first time this has happened," "Here?"Atticus quipped. "In general,"Zane corrected him quietly.

Syrus was flabbergasted.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Zane?How did all of this even start?"he demanded furiously. Zane sat up abruptly and cried,"When I tried to kill myself, okay?"

Everyone was momentarily stunned by his pronouncement.

"What?"Syrus whispered incredulously when he finally plucked up the courage to speak.

Zane sighed deeply.

"I tried to kill myself,"he repeated solemnly, eyes on his hands.

Syrus took a deep breath. "What possessed you to do that at all?"Chazz wondered in a low voice.

Zane looked up again and shrugged, but then winced with pain and stopped shrugging.

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't bear losing. Not again,"he confessed soberly.

Syrus was at a loss for words.

Here was his older brother, the ultimate tough guy, saying that he'd tried to take his own life. What could he say to that?

"You could've come to us,"Aster suggested.

Zane turned his once blazing, but now dull and defeated, green eyes on him and spat,"Come to you?Let the first person to ever defeat me see just how much damage he really did by doing so?Get real, Phoenix."

Aster just stared at him. "So you're reverting to using my surname now?"he snorted condescendingly. "Haven't I always?"Zane growled, leaning heavily against the bed's headboard.

"Okay, would the two of you stop a minute?"Chazz said exasperatedly, "Zane, go back a bit. What exactly happened that made you try and kill yourself?"

"Winning was all I knew. When I couldn't do that without giving up on my morals, I lost all duels after that and with that, the last of my confidence,"

"That's a damn shame,"a sly female voice commented as the person it belonged to entered the infirmary with two men behind her.

She had dark hair that fell just past her shoulders in vague curls, encircling her chocolate brown eyes and slightly tanned face.

The first man that came up behind her had bleach blonde hair falling into his transclucent blue-ish eyes in sharp contrast to the deep green robes that were his current form of clothing.

Behind him came the second man and final person of the group, who bore less than no resemblance to the other two people who preceded him.

If Zane had to think of a word or two to describe him, the words would be dark and/or shady.

"Who are you three?"Chazz asked with an evident suspicious undertone.

"That is a question you should ask yourselves, Princeton. You may just find that our answers are the same,"the girl replied with an enigmatic grin. "What the hell does that-" "Chazz, calm down,"Zane cut across him sharply, shooting him a clearly disapproving look.

"We know everything that has transpired around here,"the girl began again,"and there's more to it than it seems."

"What does that mean?"Zane asked calmly before Chazz could explode again.

"It means you need to decide whether or not you want to take part in the unknown,"the girl answered, still maddeningly arcane in her explanation.

Zane took a deep breath to help him remain calm and said,"What exactly is it that has escaped our notice that the three of you know about?"

The girl gave a barely perceptible sigh before answering,"The war has always taken stage within your world, but there's more than one world to this war."

Zane's impassive expression morphed into one of intrigue,"How many?" "Four, including this one,"the girl replied honestly.

"Tara,"the first man interrupted warningly, giving her a furtive glance.

"Relax, Draco. I'm not telling them anything I haven't told you,"Tara told him reassuringly. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better,"Draco rolled his eyes, his voice heavy with irony.

"Moving on from that,"Zane interjected,"the names of these other three worlds would be?"

"Wizarding, the Land of Fire and Silverwatch, which is currently obscure from knowledge,"Tara supplied dully. "At the present time,"the dark man added tonelessly, his obsidian eyes flashing dangerously.

"Then, what does this war have to do with us, seeing as how we know next to nothing about it?"Chazz questioned, a slightly waspish edge to his voice.

"You've been kept in the dark up until now because the incarnates didn't know about you. The same went for Draco, but now they do and will target you unless you start fighting and receive the proper training that only we can give you. Therefore, it has everything to do with you. You are the last chosen Hunter recruits,"Tara answered.

An oddly satisfied sort of look crossed the dark man's features as she came to the part regarding them becoming targets, as though getting them killed held some sort of strange, twisted satisfaction for him.

"Who are the Hunters, then?"Zane asked, incredibly casually as though dismissing the idea of death like a rotten fruit was every day activity.

It was the dark man's turn to answer a question.

"We are an organization that are going to put a stop to the incarnates' quest for world domination and rebuild our society out of their clutches,"he responded, the fierce pride behind his words taking nearly everyone by surprise.

"Itachi,"Tara spoke, holding out a consoling hand to him, but he shrugged it off. "I'm not getting worked up,"he reassured her,"I'm only trying to get them to understand the perils we've had to face in order to make it this far with our lives still intact."

"Be that as it may, calm down,"Tara said reprovingly, clamping her hand down in his shoulder.

He jerked away from her as if he'd been electrocuted, but then his figure slouched out again, even though his face remained silently fuming.

"It happened again, didn't it?"she quipped with a sigh, withdrawing her vaguely shaking hand from his shoulder. "You still can't control it, can you?"he wondered, sounding genuinely.

Tara shook her head regretfully,"I don't know why it still does this, But, anyways,"she cut herself off, turning abruptly to face Zane and the others again,"Are you going to join, then?"

"I'll do it,"Zane consented before anyone else could say anything. "Zane!"Syrus exclaimed reproachfully with a coating of worry oozing over his voice.

Tara gave him a quick look that told him to shut up.

"It's my decision, Syrus,"Zane reprimanded firmly, his eyes giving away his true feelings. "Well, that's him done. What about the rest of them?"Itachi spoke as if the others weren't even there.

Chazz and Aster exchanged furtive glances and replied simultaneously,"We'll do it."

"I'll do it, but only to keep an eye on my brother,"Syrus conceded. "That takes care of that, then,"Tara observed.

Jaden cleared his throat. "I have better things to take care of,"he muttered and disappeared.

Tara whipped around to face the now vacated spot. "That can't be good,"she commented in an apprehensive undertone.

Draco snorted. "It's his loss,"he shrugged.

How very wrong that observation would turn out to be.


	5. Chapter 5:The Introduction to the War

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:see chapter one

Note:I just realized that Zane's eyes are actually GREEN! And Aster's are BLUE!So for anyone who's mad at me for getting that wrong, you can just like change that when you're reading from now on. Also, does anyone think i need warnings on this?cuz i took out the adult scene i had planned,so i dunno.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto or GX. Wish I did own Naruto, though. Itachi is so freaking sexy. I dare anyone to disagree with me.

* * *

Chapter 5:The Introduction To The War

"They've yet to learn what is really necessary,"he said to himself, folding his arms.

In front of him was a thin, transparent screen that showed him his organization, the Hunters and what they were doing at the present time.

_Hn. I think it's time they did learn._he decided and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The two of them sat, both gathered around the center table, him waiting for Tara to speak.

"When do we move?"Itachi asked, finally getting tired of the awkward silence.

Tara mused a second before answering,"As soon as their training is complete. Seto refuses to meet with any more recruits since he found out about his father, but we need him."

"You want me to get him for you?"Itachi quipped, cracking his knuckles. Tara shot him a heavily patronizing stare. "No,"she replied emphatically, "There is a reason we picked him as the recruits' fighting trainer, you know,"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"he scowled disdainfully, putting his feet up on the table.

"You may be a lazy ass, Itachi, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't put your feet on my table,"Seto's voice scolded as he materialized in front of them.

Itachi glared at him for a full minute before he actually did put his feet down.

Tara looked up at him enquiringly.

"What?"he questioned when he grew irritated at her staring at him. "

Nothing. I'm just surprised to see you. Pleasantly so, but all the same,"Tara confessed, standing up to greet him.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, the new recruits need a fighting trainer, don't they?"he said impatiently, shrugging his silvery travelling cloak off. "Yes,"Tara admitted,"but I thought-"

"I'm over it. Levannon needs to be taught a lesson and in order for that to happen, we need to move on,"he explained, cutting her off.

Tara took a step back from him, looking faintly alarmed after his declaration. "Are you serious?"she quipped with vague reverence, meeting his eyes directly.

Seto nodded,"Do I look like I'm kidding, Tara?"

She took him at his word and went to go and get the others.

She had to quite literally drag Draco out of the other room because he didn't think he needed any training.

When they were all present, Seto got up from the couch and went over to them wordlessly, looking them over as though assessing how much of a threat they would be.

Finally, he halted and faced them full-on. "I chose the recruits well,"he concluded, a extremely rare look of satisfaction crossing over his usually impassive features,"But you are still in need of more training, especially since we need to find out who the second Exception is,"

The seven of them nodded, though most of them hadn't a clue what he meant by Exception. But it became clear after their first fighting round.

"Zane,"Seto called out,"you can be the first to try your luck in beating me in a fight."

Zane stood and faced him across a large stretch of empty floor. "What kind of fight?"he quipped, hiding his unprecedented apprehension well.

Seto pulled out his swords and tossed one to Zane and he caught it."A no-holds barred, first one down sword match in which there are no rules,"

"I can work with that,"Zane said and in one fell swipe, he knocked Seto's sword out of his hand.

A stunned silence filled the room.

"So he's the second Exception, then,"Seto murmured while picking his sword up off the floor and re-sheathing it.

"There's something new,"Zane observed, unperturbed.

"Does that mean that he doesn't need to train anymore?" "Well, no,"Seto said sternly,"Draco still needed Magustry training and Zane still needs this training, Exception or not,"

Zane rolled his eyes but managed to keep the snarky comments that came to mind to himself.

"Alright, let's try this again,"Seto commanded, re-assuming his previous position.

Zane shrugged and did the same.

Tara stepped between them this time for a minute, then took a step back and signalled for them to start.

They circled each other, eyes never leaving the other's face, swords held erect, ready to strike at the first slip.

It was Zane who made the first move, abruptly launching himself forward with one foot and spinning his sword with the flat end up towards Seto's sword arm.

The blade came whizzing past as Seto sidestepped and flattened in order to avoid the blow._ He has a weak thrust_. He mentally noted before mounting his own attack.

His sword flipped up, ready to mimic Zane's goal and put a self-spin on it, so it would succeed where Zane's had failed. Like he'd anticipated, Zane reared back momentarily then went straight for Seto's gut beneath his arms.

There was a shrill clang that filled the air when their swords met in the pursuit of attack.

Seto made another mental note and took three steps cross-over, raising his sword in the process almost casually. Zane eyed his hand shrewdly and stepped forward with dangerous confidence, his sword still hanging by his side.

"I'd raise my sword, if I were you," Seto advised, smirking though he was undoubtedly a little confused.

Zane chuckled slyly.

"You're not me, so I don't have to do a thing,"he retorted. slouching his sword down lower to prove his shrugged. "Suit yourself,"he conceded and he pushed off his right foot, forcing the point of his sword to go barreling for Zane's chest.

Another loud clang reverberated off of the walls. Seto's sword was aiming for Zane's heart, but met only his sword's flat side and now Zane was holding him down,bearing down on him with only the strength of one arm.

That mirrored exactly Seto's thoughts at the present time. "What was that you were saying about raising my sword?"Zane taunted, a defiant smirk coming over his lips as he continued to push down on his sword, using both hands now and greatly increasing the overall weight.

"Shut up,"Seto growled, wrenching his sword out from under Zane's and leaping out of the way just before it came crashing down on his now vacated spot.

"Damn it,"Zane cursed under his breath, being careful not to move his lips too much because Tara had told him that Seto could read lips.

"Not so easy to knock my sword out of my hand this time around, is it?"Seto called snarkily with one hand pressed against the wall while he caught his breath. This was a fight the likes of he'd never experienced before, but that didn't mean that he was going to lose.

Zane proved him wrong.

With one more move, he had Seto on the floor, defenceless.

"Match,"he announced cockily, throwing the sword in his hand to the floor, his upper lip curling into a smile.

"Maybe that's enough training for you for one day,"Seto suggested with a grumble, picking himself up off the floor. "Does that mean it's my turn, then?"Chazz wondered anxiously, making to step forward and grab the sword Zane had thrown.

"I only had enough time for one practice today. We'll have to carry on tomorrow,"Seto said without any real conviction as he dusted himself off and pulled his cloak back over his shoulders.

Tara visibly sighed. "Where are you going, Seto?"she asked once the others had left again.

Seto stared at her and replied,"We've known each other long enough for you to know the answer to that question already."and he left, charming the door shut behind him.

Itachi snorted disdainfully and exited the room as well.

Zane watched Seto leaving from the roof with an evident frown creasing his forehead. He jumped off of the roof and took off after Seto before his feet hit the ground.

And everything twisted. They were moving.

A very familiar voice greeted him, awakening him to the strange surroundings.

"Welcome to Silverwatch, Zane,"Tara said, holding out a hand to help him up.

He ignored her hand and stood by himself to survey the vast terrain critically.

"I wish you'd told me before you made the decision to move, Tara,"Seto chided reprovingly, folding his arms across his chest.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Hey, treat people how you want to be treated, dude,"she responded defiantly, throwing her hands up in mock was Seto's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say,"he said indifferently.

"How did we get here?"Draco wondered, rubbing his head absentmindedly.

No one answered because everyone was otherwise occupied.

"Fine, don't answer. Everyone knows my question is of no importance,"Draco grumbled with a growing scowl coming over his face.

Hermione had a time restraining her laughter.

Tara interrupted them with a business-like tone. "Well, let's go into the hideout, then. We need to start figuring out where to go from here,"she said. As soon as they entered the building, however, they found two people already in there, waiting for them impatiently. And they recognized both of them.

One was Sophie De Boever, one of their newest potential Silverwatch recruits and another one of the former members of an organization called the Blackstress.

The other person was Shadelle Molloy, their elite spy within the incarnates' fortress. Her mere appearance at this place so early in their move meant bad news.

"Shadelle, what's going on?"Tara questioned her calmly, coming over to her and Sophie curiously. Sophie cleared her throat before walking over to the others. She marched straight up to the others. "Who goes through the recruiting procedures?"she wondered in a clear voice.

Shadelle hesitated before answering Tara. "You assigned me to figure out who the third Exception was and well,"she swallowed hard," I've found him."

Tara was clearly shocked.

"During your period of time in the incarnates' servitude?"she quipped, hoping desperately that her, and Seto's, worst fear wasn't about to be confirmed. It was an empty hope.

"He's one of the Land of Fire Rebels,"Shadelle declared in a quietly solemn voice.

"Shit,"Tara swore audibly, wringing her hands.

Itachi wove around Sophie and came up next to her. "What is it?"he asked, though he sounded quite unconcerned, as per usual. "The third Exception is a part of the Rebellion Force,"Tara told him with a small noise of distaste.

Seto pushed aside Sophie as well at hearing those words.

"Shadelle,"he began firmly," You are to convince him at all costs that he is taking the wrong path. Do whatever you have to to get him to join us. As for you, Sophie, I'm the one who goes through the recruiting procedures, but since we don't appear to have the time to go through all of them at the present, I'll just give you the short version:we're at war with the Rebellion Force because they've decided that the worlds would be a better place under their rule. There are four worlds;Silverwatch, Duel Monsters, Wizarding and the Land of Fire. The Hunters, that's us, are trying to stop them and since you appear to want to help us, you can join. Tara will give you the shortened training course,"

Tara indicated herself to Sophie and she nodded her consent.

"Good,"Seto commented before turning to Shadelle, who consented to her mission as well with a nod of her head. "Good,"he repeated,"Tara, you can hold the fort down for awhile while I go do something, can't you?"

"Depends what you're taking off to go do,"Tara shrugged. "I need to have a talk with someone. Itachi, I think you need to come as well,"he answered, facing Itachi now.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"he conceded in a barely audible voice.

"I'll watch things here, don't worry,"Tara agreed nonchalantly. "I never do,"Seto replied as he and Itachi turned to leave.

They sauntered out of the hideout without another word.

* * *

"So where are we going?"Itachi questioned, raising a carefully articulated eyebrow.

Seto didn't answer for a moment, but when he did, it was in a voice so quiet, Itachi had to strain to hear him,"I have to see the third Exception for myself to confirm that Shadelle's information is reliable,"

Itachi nodded,"Alright, but then why was it necessary for me to come?"

Seto turned to look him full in the face. "He is a Rebel of your origins, Itachi. Doesn't that bother you?"he wondered, throwing Itachi a swift, calculating look.

Itachi shrugged. "Not entirely. Should it?"he responded, folding his arms across his chest.

Seto merely shook his head instead of replying and carried on walking.

Itachi mentally groaned before trudging after him. He always did this.

* * *

"Where are they going?"he swore loudly, trying to unstick his foot from the knot.

"Chazz, shut up!"Zane admonished in a hiss through clenched teeth, wrenching Chazz's foot out of the jam.

Chazz groaned. "Move it,"Zane commanded in harsh whisper, shoving him forwards lightly. "Don't push me, you asshole!"Chazz basically yelled, furiously hitting Zane in the arm with the back of his hand hard and fast.

Zane's only answer was to just shove him again and he gave up and just kept on walking. "We're losing them because of you, Princeton,"Zane growled quietly as they continued to desperately try and catch up to Seto and Itachi.

Chazz rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, keeping a wary eye on the moving heads that belonged to his and Zane's quarrys, moving fast in the direction of a barely there path that seemed to have disintegrated over the years(or centuries).

"So if you don't want them to catch us so much, why don't you shut up berating me and just keep walking?"he hissed to Zane without taking his eyes off of Seto's quickly advancing head.

"Just keep going, you idiot,"Zane shot back sharply, deliberately ignoring Chazz's jibe.

They followed Seto and Itachi for several more moments on the unknown(to them)path until finally, Seto stopped and Itachi did as well.

"What are we doing here, Kaiba?"they heard Itachi ask in a voice barely above a whisper.

Seto didn't answer for what seemed like many minutes.

"This is how we're getting into the fortress,"Seto finally replied after that long pause and his voice was so quiet, Zane and Chazz had to strain to catch his words.

Itachi made no other qualms and they started walking with a lot less distinguishable footsteps and Chazz and Zane had to duck down onto lower branches to continue following them.

Seto took them through a series of complicated passageways that prevented Zane and Chazz from remaining in their positions in the trees and forced them to try and be as discreet as possible in following them.

The passageways took them through an underground route that wove around the fortress and came up around the middle ground by the back door. Seto muttered a spell that sounded faintly like Latin and entered the back door with Itachi not far behind him.

Zane, however, had to practically run through the door in order to make it in before it slammed shut again and Chazz had to do the same since neither of them knew the spell Seto had said to get it to open in the first place.

When they entered the fortress, it was like nothing they had ever seen before.

The entire room was completely shrouded with shadows, making it next to impossible to see anything further than right beside you. There was no light or anything and the walls were blacker than smoke. The floor was stone cold and a shiny silver-grey colour, like it was made of iron.

"Chazz, move,"Zane hissed from the shadows, nearly causing Chazz to jump a foot in the air.

"How do you expect us to keep following them when we can't even see them, genius?"Chazz retorted out of the corner of his mouth.

Zane didn't reply and the only sound was his footsteps as he marched ahead.

* * *

Seto stopped in his tracks and Itachi stopped behind him.

"What?"he said tonelessly, keeping his eyes deliberately fixed ahead of him, even though there was nothing there except blackness.

Seto shook his head and just started walking again, making Itachi roll his eyes at him before doing likewise.

They didn't say another word as Seto led them down the passageway into a long corridor that seemed endless, but of course, it wasn't. When Seto stopped for the third time, it was because their journey was over.

Itachi followed him onto the sloped balcony overlooking the throne room of the fortress to see Seto's worst fear was confirmed;the third Exception was standing on his father's right, his expression as emotional as a rock and he knew this was the third Exception because he wore a crest strung around his neck and it was the crest of the Land of Fire within the Rebels and not only that, he had the Exceptions mark on his throat.

"Is that him, then?"Itachi asked Seto in a colorless undertone, watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

Seto nodded mutely, having to grip the railing of the balcony in order not to lose his balance from shock. He hoped that his shock didn't show on his face because that would really ruin his reputation.

_I cannot believe this. All this time we were searching for him, the bastard was consorting with the very people we need him to fight_.He thought furiously, clenching his hands even harder on the railing, so hard, in fact, that his knuckles turned a sickly white.

Itachi's expression was hidden beneath the collar of his cloak, but that meant next to nothing since he had no expression and getting his reaction from his eyes was about as useful as gauging it from a frog.

The man at the head of the room spoke.

This was Levannon, Seto's father and the incarnate of the Duel Monsters world.

"I take it the Hunters know of our secret weapon already?"he called out to the rest of the room, his voice carefully controlled. T

he man they knew to be the third Exception answered,"What are you talking about, Levannon?I'm not your secret weapon and I never was, so why exactly should it matter if the stupid Hunters know about me or not?"

Levannon turned to give the man a withering look, which showed he clearly disapproved of him being in the room right then.

"Has no one taught you manners, Vayon?"he asked, keeping his tone carefully neutral, but his eyes told everyone else who knew him that he was clearly angry.

Vayon rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If by manners, you mean slavery etiquette, then, no, no one's taught me "manners","he replied tonelessly, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Well, then, I will have to teach you a lesson,"Levannon commented, standing up and beckoning Vayon to follow him.

Vayon snorted disgustedly."As if I'm really going to follow you,"he scoffed again and turned and walked the other way.

Levannon disappeared down the corridor, leaving the room empty except for three people. The man who hadn't spoken at all and Seto and Itachi, still on the balcony where Seto was quite literally seething with anger.

"Let's go, Kaiba,"Itachi ordered in an undertone, turning away from the balcony without a backwards glance. Seto didn't say a word before he brutally wrenched his hands off of the balcony and followed after Itachi without a single word.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Zane and Chazz were also there inside the fortress.

And they were in trouble.

"Well, what do we have here?"a smooth voice said silkily, accompanied by almost soundless footsteps.

Since the room was still dark, Zane and Chazz had no idea who had spoken, so Chazz threw caution to the winds and called out,"Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, sending shivers up Chazz's spine.

"I think the real question is, who are you?"it replied critically and Zane had a mad vision of a snake smirking down at them from above.

"You don't know?"Chazz retorted, trying to sound cocky, but his voice cracked.

Again, the voice let out a chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Chazz's neck stand on end.

"No, no, of course I know. You're the newest children Kaiba has invited to join his poor excuse for an organization in order to stop us,"the voice said with a single, humorless laugh behind it.

Zane stepped bravely in front of Chazz and raised his fist. "Come out of the darkness and face us like a man, you coward,"he spat venemously, contorting his face into what he hoped was an uncaring expression.

For a third time, the cold male voice chuckled and Zane had had enough.

"I must have missed the joke, vermin,"he had to restrain himself from yelling because that would only get him in trouble.

Finally, the speaker drew out of the shadows and Zane forced himself not to step back in shock.

The speaker was a tall man, nearly seven feet tall. He had teal-coloured hair with a black undertone to its shade and lifeless grey eyes with absolutely no emotion behind them. Around his lanky figure, a black robe was wrapped underneath a similarly coloured cloak with obsidian fastenings cinched to his shoulders.

"The joke is how little you seem to know about the people you and your friends have just committed yourselves to facing,"the man said, folding his arms across his chest with a smile that didn't quite reach his cold, emotionless eyes.

Zane stared at him with muted shock, but he held back the words he longed to utter. They would do nothing for their situation.

Instead, he replied, "What makes you think we know little about the Rebellion Force?What authority do you have on that statement?"

"What authority do I need besides the words out of your mouth confirming my suspicions?"the man shot back calmly, surveying him with those colourless eyes over his folded arms.

Zane spat viciously back at him," How the fuck am I confirming your suspicions?"

Again, the man chuckled.

"Simply put, you don't know who I am. Everyone knows who I am, even people who are part of the most obscure branches of the diminutive little group of imbeciles that you call an organization,"he offered tonelessly, a sneer curling his upper lip as he spoke.

"And they don't really need to, now do they, Rarn?"a familiar voice bit out as someone materialized from the shadows in front of Zane.

* * *

The man took a step back and his sneer grew even more pronounced.

"Kaiba!"he exclaimed with mock joy," Did you enjoy the surprise in the throne room?And I bet you were so ready not to believe that one of your precious Exceptions was no longer on your side!"

"Shut up,"Seto growled with barely restrained anger, pressing the point of his sword onto the man's neck viciously, "Just give me a reason, I beg you,"

The man simply changed his expression into one of boredom.

"This isn't one of your macho-theater days, Kaiba. This is the real thing,"he said coolly, his tone completely absent of deigned not to answer, instead just digging the point of his sword even deeper into Rarn's neck, so deep that a drop of blood appeared below snickered coldly. "You don't have the guts to kill me,"he snarled with satisfaction, folding his arms across his chest.

Seto took a step forwards, angling his chin over the blade of his sword,"Just try me,"

"Okay, I'll try you, because unlike you, Seto Kaiba, I've killed many men and I'm not afraid of killing another,"Rarn smirked, drawing his own sword before leaping at Seto without hesitation.

Seto dodged the attack and rammed his shoulder into Rarn's stomach, knocking them both to the floor.

Rarn was the first to regain his balance and leapt to his feet, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened as much as Seto was panting from the exertion.

"That was pathetic,"Rarn spat at him, looking down at him with direct condescension,"I expected so much more from someone who declares himself the Rebellion's arch-rival,"

"You just wait,"Seto hissed, breathing heavily and clenching his hand painfully over his side.

His opponent clicked his tongue disapprovingly,"That sense of stubborness is going to get you into trouble someday, Kaiba,"

Kaiba rolled his eyes in clear anger. "Stubbornness is much different from what I'm demonstrating at the moment,"he retorted with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Of course it is, but I'm afraid that still is going to get you into trouble someday,"Rarn commented, rolling his eyes, now pulling out his own sword.

With one eye on Rarn's sword,Seto stood and stepped forward until he and Rarn were practically nose-to-nose.

"And that day is definitely today,"he hissed with some strange, twisted satisfaction and before Rarn could react, he swung his sword across the ground and kicked up one wicked blade storm that instantly knocked Rarn off of his feet again and completely knocked the wind out of Zane and Chazz, even though they were nothing but bystanders.

As Rarn struggled to regain his footing, Seto turned to face Zane and Chazz and said a single word out of the corner of his mouth,"Run."

They didn't need telling twice and were out of the fortress before they saw Rarn return to his senses.

Once they were safely outside of the fortress, Seto grabbed both of their arms and spat disapprovingly,"Why the hell did you two follow me?"

Itachi materialized then, adding to the terror of their situation.

Zane looked at his feet and muttered something unintelligible.

Chazz shot him a sideways look before giving his own answer,"We just wanted to know what you were doing."

Seto gave a barely perceptible sigh and said,"And you didn't think to just wait until I came back and then ask me?"

"I guess not,"Chazz mumbled, now also looking at his feet. Seto snorted,"Go back to our hideout now before I kill you myself,"

* * *

Zane and Chazz didn't hesitate and followed his orders without preamble, returning to the fortress with as much speed as they could manage without hurting themselves. \

When they finally actually reached their hideout, Tara was waiting for them in front of the entrance with an extremely disapproving expression, which most likely meant that she knew what they had been up to.

"What were you thinking, following Seto?"she burst out irately when they reached her, proving their suspicions immediately.

Fearing their explanations wouldn't be perceived as adequate, they both just was the wrong move;it gave Tara another opening to start shouting again,

"The two of you could've been killed and then we never would've had a chance against the very same people who killed you!What is wrong with you?Do you have a death wish?Because no matter how strong you are, the Rebels would've killed you the second they laid eyes on you!"

Zane and Chazz were at a complete loss for words and just muttered,"We're sorry,"speaking to their knees.

Tara sighed.

"Just don't be that idiotic again,"she chastised, shaking her head as she stepped aside to let them back in.

They followed her in without another word, hands deep in their pockets and eyes on the floor.

Aster was sitting in the corner when they walked in and he called out, "Where did you two go?"

Both mumbled something incoherent before splitting up and going off in different directions of the hideout.

Aster rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving Tara alone in the room.

* * *

Zane entered a separate room of the hideout before he actually raised his eyes from the ground.

Something was definitely wrong with this.

That man at the fortress, Seto's reaction to the unexpected meeting, and above all, the way Tara had just let them do something so stupid and then just let it go.

There was definitely something wrong here.

The question was, what to do about it?

* * *

Well there was Chapter 5. About time I finished it, too.(Just in case you were wondering, it took me so long to finish a year.)Okay,so like, next Chapter we got some new characters coming in. I won't give too much away, but i think shannara'll really enjoy it. yeah. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6:Draco's One Weakness Returns

Title:Hunters versus Rebellion

Author:superhackaninja5

Rating:T

Summary:see chapter one

Finally, chapter six, right?Yeah, I recede the warning for raunchiness in chapter seven, because i decided to forget about that. But there is going to be some more violent stuff. S'it. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything whatsoever. Except for a couple characters and the idea of the dimensions, incarnates and this plotline. It's a pretty sweet plotline,though, don't 'cha think?And I don't own Pop-Tarts.(mmmm Pop-Taaaaaarts)

* * *

Chapter 6:Draco's One Weakness Returns

They were gathering in the sitting room for the first time since they had moved to Silverwatch and things were definitely tense.

Seto's jaw was clenched and he refused to look at anyone besides Tara, who was in turn deliberately averting her eyes from him.

Zane and Chazz were staring at their feet, Aster was looking confusedly from Zane to Chazz to Seto.

Itachi was leaning against the wall, apart from all the others, eyes closed and hands stuffed in the pockets of his cloak and several people were missing.

Draco rushed hurriedly in almost soon as Seto was about to speak.

"Sorry, stomach problem,"he apologized,"eating too many Pop-Tarts is bad for the digestion."

Tara rolled her eyes at him,"Just sit down so we can get this meeting started before Seto explodes,"

Heeding her words for once, Draco sat hastily down next to Sasuke, who was staring oddly at his older brother.

As soon as Draco was settled, Itachi commented under his breath, "We might as well start now. It doesn't look like anyone else is coming."

As though just to prove him wrong, Syrus and Atticus rushed in, clutching their sides as though they had just run a marathon.

"Whoo,"Atticus said, taking a deep breath, "Don't start without us, people,"

Tara rolled her eyes as they sat down on either side of Zane, still panting harder than was entirely plausible and stood up to finally begin the meeting.

"So this is our first meeting since moving to Silverwatch and gaining all of our chosen recruits,"she began, clearing her throat awkwardly,"And Seto and I have called it to discuss an invasion plan we've been thinking about for some time. In essence, we will be invading the Rebellion's fortress with our full might to try and see if we can gauge some of their plans to weaken us and also try and figure out how they managed to coerce the third Exception into service,"

Draco raised his hand,"And how exactly are we planning to invade their fortress when not even Kaiba over there managed to get in without getting caught?"

Seto glared at him, looking ready to spit nails,"That's because some of our dumbass recruits followed me and got themselves caught, so I had to go and save them from getting killed by one of the Rebellion's assassins. Otherwise, I would've been able to get in and out of there undetected,"

Tara gave a tiny cough.

"That's beside the point,"she intoned, giving Seto a warning glance to let him know his temper was getting out of hand again,"This time will be different because Zane and Chazz will be separated and we will not be doing it immediately,"

"Then when are we planning to invade them?"Draco questioned, arching a blonde eyebrow.

Tara grinned,"In exactly one week,"

* * *

"We will be invading the fortress in specially tailored groups. They will be as follows,"Tara announced, holding up a sheet of parchment on the night of the invasion.

She cleared her throat and began to spout off her list,"Team 1:Zane, Aster and Sasuke, Team 2:Seto, Itachi and myself, Team 3:Draco, Ron and Atticus and Team 4:Syrus, Harry and Chazz."

She lowered the parchment and turned to look into each of the Hunters' eyes,"Any objections to the groupings?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Naomi and Hermione cleared their throats at the same time.

"Is there any particular reason why we've been left out?"Naomi wondered, folding her arms across her chest.

Tara gave them both appraising looks, "Yes, the reason is because you're not Hunters. You're only here because you're dating Hunters, capisce?"

Hermione gave an indignant scoff and stalked off with Naomi close at her heels.

"So when do we move?"Sasuke asked effortlessly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Seto stepped in front of Tara and answered for her, "Midnight. In one hour."

"Divide into your groups. I want to be organized before we leave,"Tara ordered firmly, looking at everyone from behind Seto's solitary figure.

There was an instant rush of noise as everyone scrambled to get into their assigned groups. When all four were assembled and ready, Tara moved to the front of the room and looked around, "Alright, we're all good. Let's move out,"

* * *

"Draco's coming,"the caramel-haired woman informed Rarn calmly, sweeping a gloved hand through her immaculate bangs with a slight smirk.

Rarn nodded his head to show that he had heard her. "Good. I'm leaving it up to you to, ah, divert him from what he's supposed to be doing during the invasion,"he said without looking up from his laptop. Her smirk widened considerably, turning into more of a leer.

"Oh, don't worry, Rarn, I have the perfect plan to distract him,"Shannara stated slyly, turning to leave with a toss of her hair.

"It's the reason why I'm the Rebellion's most successful Turner,"she added cockily under her breath as she exited the room.

* * *

Looming in front of them was the immense Rebellion's fortress, shrouded in the night's heavy cloak of blackness.

The four groups of Hunters could all feel a deep sense of foreboding as they stared at their destination, not one of them speaking for fear of breaking the silence they had achieved and needed in order to enter the fortress undetected.

Tara wordlessly handed them all round black earpieces and mouthed,"To keep in touch."

Then she turned toward her team, who in turn looked back at her with little to no expression.

They took her glance to mean it was time to go and headed for their invasion route without preamble, Tara following after as she pulled her black hood over her dark brown hair and low over her eyes.

Hoods were donned and earpieces were equipped before it was finally time to move.

The invasion had begun.

* * *

Draco inwardly cursed at his apparent ineptitude.

They were only about five minutes into the invasion and already his group had managed to be split up and separated into very different directions, it seemed.

_God, where the hell are they?_He exclaimed in his head, obviously frustrated.

With another curse, he picked a random corridor and tore down it, trying to keep his mouth shut in the process.

Maybe it was just the fact that he had never done anything like this before, but he felt very unsettled about something, like something, besides the obvious, was going wrong with this invasion.

But that couldn't be true, because they had just barely started. Nothing else could've gone wrong. At least, not yet.

He continued down his self-chosen route, trying all the while to activate his earpiece, but for some strange reason, it didn't seem to be working.

From behind his cowled hood, he flicked the switch on the piece and hissed valiantly into it,"Come in, someone. My team has been split up and I have no idea where the other two have gotten to. Anyone come in."

It was a mark of just how desperate he was that he didn't seem to care if, say, Itachi heard his plea for help in a situation like this. He turned a corner.

And that's when he heard it.

"It's been a long time, Draco,"a smooth female voice commented tauntingly, causing Draco to freeze.

* * *

HAHA CLIFFHANGER!Lol, that's just for you Shannara!I want to leave y'all hanging!Lol, okay, so progress is slow, but Chapter 7 probably coming out same day as this one since I've already written most of it. Just gotta add some stuff, I guess. Read, and review, if you like. I don't really care.


End file.
